


A Match Made In Battle

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gender-neutral Reader, I didnt even say Summoner once in this, Oral Sex, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, The prompts were basically yandere, Yandere, blood mention, but she isnt even in heroes yet, hfjdedfh, okay so I write for the summoner as my reader on my blog sooo, slight - Freeform, sorry I just wanted to make sure that there was no issue, this is actually 2 requests that i combined, wow I hate that I am actually making some of these tags, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: A collection of one shots with Reina x Reader. Its porn without a plot. Have fun.If you enjoyed I have a blog on tumblr called emotionaldepravity.I'll see if I can post a link in the notes.





	A Match Made In Battle

**Author's Note:**

> https://emotionaldepravity.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> My blog where this and the Walhart stuff came from. Its where this and more is, and feel free to request there.

The Veteran Kinshi Knight held you down on the bed as she straddled your hips. You were struggling to get her off of you. She had managed to sneak into your room and had been teasing you for a while. However, you were resolved not to finish before you could even pleasure her. Her eyes were glazed over and focused on your face.

“Oh darling surely you know what I want. Just give into me, love. You must be so close right? Then scream my name and come. Then I’ll let you play with me.~”

Her face grew closer to yours, and her lips brushed over yours. 

“See, I’m being really sweet to you tonight, and you won’t even act good for me.”

Reina paused and a wicked smile painted her face.

“Unless you need me to be rougher just to get you off,” she laughed. “That must be the case! Well that’s just what I’ll do then.”

She pressed the hand on you chest down harder and lowered her mouth to your neck. You could feel her tongue run over a vein and her other hand touching you roughly. She hummed in pleasure when you shuddered. In the same moment she bit down as hard as her could. The blood pooled in her mouth, and she readily drank from your neck as you came.

You felt her tongue lap up every sanguine bead as they trailed down your neck. Each breathless pant you made caused Reina’s desire for you grow. Knowing that she was distracted, you quickly flip over so that you could be on top.

“Don’t think I’m letting you get away with that, darling,” Reina whispered lowly into your ear. “Its unfair for you to even believe that you feel like you can take over.”

You smiled cheekily at the woman now pinned beneath you.

“Please Reina, let me grant you the pleasure you always give me.”

She struggled slightly, but no matter how much she wanted to be on top, she couldn’t bring herself to overpower you again. After all, she had promised that she would let you play.

“Alright, but if you don’t do a good job I’ll still punish you.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge then.”

You shifted backward to admire the woman you loved. Her body was covered in scars and beautifully toned. She looked every bit the war veteran she was. Though, she was firm everywhere else, you couldn’t but think about how amazingly soft her breasts were as you groped them. You started to kiss down her stomach, enjoying the feeling of your lips running over the ridges of her abs, stopping before her core. Much to her irritation, you focused on her thighs. You couldn’t help but squeeze them slightly to feel the muscle there. 

“Summoner,” she cooed “don’t leave me waiting too long, or I’ll take control again.”

A shiver ran down your spin at the though of being completely at her mercy again, but you resolved yourself to do what you wanted this entire night. You spread her legs and bit your lip seeing how wet she was for you already. Without anymore hesitation, you licked her clit. You savored her taste.

Reina giggled a bit at your eagerness when she felt your tongue glide over her slit. Her eyes fluttered every time your tongue penetrated her, but even this, couldn’t suppress her defiant nature. Both her hands grabbed your head forcing it downwards and forcing your tongue deeper inside of her. Her moans were crescendoing as her grip on your head was tightening. Just to push her over the edge, you slip a finger inside her and sucked on her clit. As she came, she yelled your name over and over. She didn’t let herself ride out the orgasm, and instead decided to pull your head up to meet her in a long kiss.


End file.
